


Forgive Me Father

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel isn't allowed to see Dean. His parents know that Dean is gay and being the super religious people they are, they work to keep Cas as far away as possible. Only, Dean might not be the only one that his parents wouldn't approve of.





	Forgive Me Father

**Author's Note:**

> Underage sex. They are seventeen but still, for some, that is too young. You have been warned. Enjoy.

“How was camp today?” Castiel’s father asked at dinner.

  
“It was good,” Castiel answered, digging into his food and hoping that was as far as that conversation was going to go.

“Are you like it?” He continued on with the questions.

“Yeah,” Castiel lied. Honestly, he hated camp. It was just his father’s way of trying to keep Castiel busy so that he could not get into any trouble. That, and being the son of a Preacher meant working at Church Camp every summer was something you were supposed to do. But Castiel hated every moment of it. He knew the only reason his parents really made his do it was because of Dean. His family hated Dean.

Dean and Castiel had been best friends their entire lives, but when Dean had come out to everyone the year before, Castiel’s parents had completely turned on him. They did not want Dean corrupting Castiel or making him gay. So, keeping them apart was their solution. They just weren’t brave enough to say it out loud or tell Castiel directly that they did not want him around his best friend. Keeping him busy was the better option for all.

“How about you, Gabriel,” his father turned his attention away from Castiel. “How was work?”

“Fantastic,” Gabriel beamed. “They are letting me help out in the kitchen.”

“That is great, dear,” their mother chimed in.

No one spoke to Castiel again for the rest of the meal, which was fine with Castiel. He just wanted to get finished with dinner, catch up on some of his shows and then get to bed. He hated camp but he still had to be there every morning at six in the morning and if he didn’t get to bed at a decent time, he would drag the entire day. Even if he hated camp, it wasn’t fair to all the kids who enjoyed being there for him to be a grouch all day. They were the only part that made any of this worth it.

“Night,” Castiel finally told his family as he cleaned off his plate and headed for his room.

“Good night, baby,” his mother smiled up at him from the table as he made his way toward the stairs.

Only one more year. Castiel had to keep telling himself this. After he graduated high school, he was moving away for college and his family would not be able to control his life any longer. They would try but once he turned eighteen and wasn’t living under their roof, he would not be afraid to tell them what he thought, or at least tell them that he could make his own decisions and they couldn’t control his actions any longer.

Castiel made his way up to his room, locking his door behind him. That was the best part of his life. His parents gave him his own personal space. When they were in their rooms, they were in their space and you had to be invited in. If only they knew the things that happened behind these closed doors … on second thought, Castiel hoped his parents never found out about some of the things that he did in private. They would surely tell him that he was going to hell, which was much stronger coming from your ultra religious parents, because they truly believed it.

  
Castiel decided to skip over watching his shows. He had to be up at four in the morning and could use all the sleep he could get.

Walking into his bathroom, Castiel pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the laundry bin before heading over to the shower and getting it started. He then went to start working on removing his jeans when a rustling sound from behind him caused him to jump and turn around.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, stepping out of his bathroom and watching Dean climb the rest of the way through his bedroom window. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you,” Dean stuck his hands in his pockets nervously. “It’s been two weeks.”

“I know,” Cas relaxed a little, even though he was nervous about Dean being in his room with his parents being home. “But if my parents catch you in here, it will definitely be longer before you see me again.”

“Please,” Dean stepped forward until he was only a few inches away from Cas and whispered. “Just let me stay for a while. I'll be super quiet.”

“I need to shower,” Cas turned his head and motioned toward the running shower in his bathroom.

“I can stand in there and maybe talk to you,” Dean suggested. “Please?”

“I guess that’ll be,” Cas looked toward his locked bedroom door and even though he was weary, he nodded in agreement. “That’ll be fine.”

Cas began to strip off the rest of his clothes, but not without input from Dean who quietly catcalled him from behind. Cas felt his face form a blush but he made sure not to let Dean see it. Once he was fully undressed, Cas stepped into his shower, getting to work on washing himself up.

“How is the church camp going?” Dean asked.

“Boring,” Cas sighed. “It’s hot and kids drive me crazy and I don’t get to see you. At least I get to be in the lake some of the day. That part is nice.”

“Summer has been horrible without you,” Dean spoke the words so quietly, Cas wondered if he was talking to him or to himself. “I really miss you.”

“I miss you too, Dean,” Cas admitted, reaching up and soaping up his face.

Cas washed the water away, rubbing at his eyes. Dean had stopped talking though, making it incredibly quiet, nothing but the running water and the nervous pounding of his heart.

“Dean?” Cas questions quietly, unsure if Dean was even still in the bathroom with him.Dean didn’t answer.

Cas began to call out for Dean again but jumped when he felt something against his hip. He tries to turn around, but he is stopped and soon he is being pulled against Dean … a very naked, Dean. His first thought was to panic. If his parents walked in on this, they would end up sending him away or something, making it impossible to see Dean at all. But it had been forever since they had touched and Cas found himself melting back against Dean’s body.

Dean held him tight with one arm and then reached down with his free hand to grab Cas’ soap. He ran the soap over Cas’ chest, getting a good lather before placing the bar back where it belonged. He then moved his hand back to Cas’ chest, rubbing in circles. Slowly, Dean’s hand ran from his chest, to his stomach, until his hand was firmly wrapped around Cas’ now incredibly hard cock.

“Dean,” Cas signed, leaning his head back against Dean’s shoulder.

“Wanted to touch you for so long,” Dean growled in Cas’ ear as he began to slowly stroke at his cock. “You feel so good baby.”

“Oh God,” Cas whimpered, his legs shaking beneath him.

“Such a bad boy,” Dean whispered in his ear before biting at the area of neck behind it. “Talking to God while I have my hand wrapped around you. You my bad boy Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded, closing his eyes. “I’m your bad boy.”

“Does it turn you on to know that God is watching me do such dirty things to you?” Dean asked, picking up his speed.

“Yes,” Cas cried out, bucking his hips forward. It didn’t take long for him to come all over Dean’s hand and the shower wall.

“Mmm,” Dean moaned, kissing Cas’ shoulder and slowly stroking him until Cas was pulling away, unable to take any more.

Once Cas regained himself, he turned himself in Dean’s arms until he was facing him. He didn’t give Dean a chance to talk before he lunged forward and crushed their lips together, almost painfully. Cas had missed the taste of Dean’s mouth so much it hurt.

As they kissed, Cas let his hand rung down Dean’s side, smiling at the small shivers that Dean’s body made at the sensation. He wanted to report the motion but he was so close to Dean’s cock and he needed to touching. So he did.

Cas stroked Dean lightly at first, causing him to pant against his mouth. Everything about Dean was beautiful but watching him come undone was a masterpiece to see in person.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head down on Cas’ should as Cas began to stroke him harder. Dean bucked his hips forward each time Cas pulled away, fucking his hand.

“Such a good boy,” Cas purred in Dean’s ear, biting at the lobe. “Are you my good boy?”

“Yes baby,” Dean nodded as he continued to fuck into Cas’ hand.

“Then come like the good boy you say you are,” Cas instructed.

“Oh fuck,” Dean’s thrusts became erratic and soon he was coming all over the front of Cas, reaching out to grab the wall for support.

“Mmm,” Cas leaned forward and captured Dean’s lips for a short chaste kiss before pulling away. “Such a good boy.”

Dean leans back in for a kiss and eventually, Cas has no idea how long they have been standing there. The water is no longer hot, but it wasn’t cold either.

Realizing that the water was almost cold, Dean reached for the soap again and lathered up his hands. He washed Cas, all of him, without a word, working to get every inch of him clean before taking a moment to clean himself up as well. He didn’t want Cas to be dirty when he had to return to camp the next day.

Once they were both cleaned up, they stepped out of the shower and took another few minutes slowly drying each other off. They both knew this moment was almost over and they were doing all that they could to have each other near for just a few more minutes.

Once they were dry, Dean pulled his clothes back on while Cas rummaged through his drawer for his pajamas. As he pulled them out, he felt Dean press up against his naked body once again, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing at the back of his neck.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered against his neck.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas leaned back into him, letting Dean hold him for a few more minutes.

“I should go,” Dean said with sadness in his voice. It made Cas hate his parents that much more for putting the both of them through this. “Don’t want you to be too tired at camp tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Cas agreed. He wanted to beg Dean to stay but he knew that it was best that Dean leave, before things got even more out of hand.

Cas pulled out his pajamas and listened as Dean began to climb out the window. “Dean,” He called out, turning around quickly and stopping Dean, who was halfway out the window.

“Yeah?” Dean squinted his eyes curiously.

“I uh,” Cas could feel the blush creeping up his neck again. “I plan on showering tomorrow night as well. Camp can be pretty dirty.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Dean smiled. Then he was gone.

Cas pulled on his pajamas, glancing at the window as he did. He almost hoped that Dean would come back through, tell him he wasn’t ready to leave, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Dean did not want Cas to be in trouble any more than Cas wanted to be in trouble, but sometimes, you can’t control yourself. He would be back. Cas knew he would.

Before climbing into bed, Cas dropped to his knees beside his bed. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”


End file.
